


"Tramp Stamp Angel" and "Never Like This" {art}

by altocello



Series: Ineffable Husbands [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art Nouveau inspired, Digital Art, Fanart, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, NSFW Art, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: “Whene that the angele and demone finally get their heads out of their arses and each weareth the other’s marke, then shall they abide in a seaside cottage with much contentment as long as the demone toucheth not the angele’s rare books, and the angele doth not tell the demone he is nice, o’ermuch.”





	"Tramp Stamp Angel" and "Never Like This" {art}

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anything for Science](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168632) by [Magnolia822](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolia822/pseuds/Magnolia822). 

> For [Magnolia822](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolia822/pseuds/Magnolia822), who gave me the excuse to make these, and then camped out with her enthusiasm to make sure I actually did. <3<3
> 
> Comments (no matter how inarticulate) and kudos are love!

### Tramp Stamp Angel & Never Like This

[ ](http://www.inkwellfiction.com/cello/goodomens/tramp-stamp-angel.jpg) [ ](http://www.inkwellfiction.com/cello/goodomens/never-like-this.jpg)

"Crowley spreads his hand over the perfect black wing, just at the curve of Aziraphale’s arse. “You’ve got a tramp stamp, angel.” He grins down at Aziraphale’s shocked face."

\----------------------------

"There, right over Crowley’s useless heart, is a small, delicate, black tattoo. “It’s a wing,” Aziraphale explains needlessly, because it’s bloody obvious what it is. “I think one of mine? Er. Sorry about that.”"

Also on: [Tumblr](https://artocello.tumblr.com/post/188029476899/tramp-stamp-angel-never-like-this-whene) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/856543) | [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/altocello/gallery/70758148/devious-folder) | [DreamWidth](https://altocello.dreamwidth.org/57092.html)

**Author's Note:**

> With the most profound thanks to the most awesome crew of betas that an artist could ever be blessed with: [Reni_M](https://www.deviantart.com/renimilchstrasse), [Jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone), [Amphigoury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amphigoury), and [Alby_Mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves), without whose enthusiasm and excellent criticism these would be so much the poorer. 


End file.
